everything that is good is her
by anonymous anthology
Summary: why…of corse this would happen to me. As if my life wasn't complicated enough. I literally walk around in a supernatural world. My older brother is a werewolf. I was fine with the amount of supernatural stuff in my life and one more thing I didn't need was forced supernatural love. But of corse it happens and the idiot who imprinted on me is Paul.
1. true love doesn't lie

why…of corse this would happen to me. As if my life wasn't complicated enough. I literally walk around in a supernatural world. My older brother is a werewolf. I was fine with the amount of supernatural stuff in my life and one more thing I didn't need was forced supernatural love. But of corse it happens and the idiot who imprinted on me is Paul.

* * *

It all started the morning of the last day of summer. my older brother (jacob) and the wolf gang were out doing what ever they do in the wood. I was with my best friend kate who happen to be imprinted on her former friend seth. but that is a whole other story. Oh I forget to to tell you my name is skylar my friends call me sky my older brother is a wolf and I am not. I have been friends with kate my whole life and more recently she became my best friend since she got back from california. We were ready to start our sophomore year. We had a late night last night because I had convinced kate to go to a party with me. she was a little scared because she told seth that she was just going to be over at my place tonight. I know that wolfs get a little protective of their imprints and that seth would kill me if he found out but kate needed a little breathing room. Ever since he imprinted he has been with her 24/7 it is cute but ridiculous.

Anyways we are at the party and luke comes up to me and kate. Kate being ever so sly makes some excuse about needing to check her phone and gives me a wink on her way out. She knows I like luke and wanted us to be alone. Luke has had a crush on me as long as I can remember…it is cute but he has never made a move and i sure am not going to make the first. Luke is hot, he has deep brown eyes and ash blond hair he is also on the varsity lacrosse team so toned as well, not werewolf toned but toned.

"so sky… I was think that if you wanted to maybe….we could go out sometime?"

Ahhh yes okay keep calm be cool and collective , yes he finally asked .….okay I need to answer soon he is going to think I am really slow.

"uh yeah…I would like that" was my response. Suddenly I see a very nervous very panicked kate push her way through the crowd.

"SKY….red alert seth is here….looking for me" she whispers to me.

" he has to ruin the fun" maybe a little to loud and from far way I hear seth yell

"I heard that sky!"

"Ah crap, your right kate ..run" we head off and that is when I remember the very confused looking luke I quickly turn around and say "text me okay?"

"uh yeah" he said before I ran off with kate to the car. We are giggling like crazy as we hop into my old blue beat up chevy truck.

"Drive women drive" kate yells in between laughs. And we speed away down the backroad listening to country music the whole way . I tell kate about what happened between me and luke and she flips… I think she might be more excited than me. As we pass our favorite ice cream parlor we have to stop. It is our favorite because the people are crazy enough to keep it open to 3 am during the summer….I love those people. So anyways the people know us there cause me and kate love our 2 am ice cream. She always orders the mint chip and I always order the coffee and we usually end up eating each others. We are sitting down at our favorite both that has the classic red and white shiny seats when we see a very angry looking seth and a very bored brady walk in.

"sky baby what up" brady asks as he take as seat next to me and puts his arm around me. Let me get this straight me and brady are nothing really I feel no feelings like that towards him. We just like to joke around a lot. He was actually a close friend of mine when we were little. Brady is kinda like a brother to me.

"oh hi hun...nothing just making 2 am ice cream rounds" I say to him

"the usual stuff for skylar" brady mocks

"You told me you were just going to skylars tonight and I didn't have to worry about you…. but that is not the case now is it?"

"seth please we were just at a party" kate said sharply

"you could have told me.." he started but there was no way I was letting him make kate feel guilty

" oh come on she doesn't have to report to you 24/7 you don't own her" I reply and seth turns to me and stares daggers

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec skylar" seth hisses.

"okay gosh don't get your k-9 in a twist" brady laugh hard and kate just looked confused as I walked out side.

The air was cold and crisp, fog snaked around and through the trees add this to the Eire glow of the distant light of the parlor and you have yourself a prim horror movie set. Seth stood there as if waiting for me to apologies… yeah right.

"so do you want to talk or do you like watching me freeze to death?" I questioned

"Sky could you please try to be a little more considerate"

"I think your the one not being considerate… Kate and me were just having fun, I don't get why you are mad."

"She is my imprint"

" yeah and that's a rock" I said while pointing to a rock on the ground " what's your point?"

"my point is that she can't get hurt okay cause it would kill me if something happened….I love her.."

"blah blah blah I have heard this all before 'imprints the unbreakable bond between a wolf and his soul mate' if you ask me it just sounds like a bunch of forced supernatural stuff."

"Skylar it is different than that…. you just don't understand"

"maybe I don't but then again I don't care I know why don't we ask kate about all this?" seth face visible pales and i continue " Oh wait we can't cause she doesn't know a damn thing about this, your feeding her damn lies, real love true love isn't built on a bunch lies."

I felt like a boss I'm not going to lie because I know I just won this argument. But when seth started shaking that is when that real good feeling went away. Ah crap jacob and sam are going to be pissed. ….this always happens to me. He shifted into a huge horse sized sandy colored wolf knocking me down in the process and then started advancing on me. I notice blood coming from my right arm and look down to see a long scrap that goes from my shoulder to my elbow. Okay that hurts. Oh wait…this is not good I think seth is a little more than angry. I try to get up but he growls and snaps at me. "okay seth why don't we just calm down now" I tremble. Seth barley his teeth in response. I try to crawl backwards and yell and little louder "okay seth let's not do something you'll regret" I hope brady heard. I get my answer when brady races through the door and stands in between seth and me.

"Seth dude…don't kate would hate you if you killed her best friend." Brady said to seth. the wolf seemed to snap out of the hunting mode and looks at me. You can tell he read the fear written all over my face. Seth whimpers and shies away probably ashamed of almost killing me.

"It is okay seth no harm no fo

l right? I am going to go back to kate right now, brady you got seth?"

"But sky you're bleeding…..are you okay?."

" it alright I am fine"

" …and sky he really is sorry he never meant to do anything it is just that…."

"hey it alright I am fine…bye"

I hear brady say "jacob is going to kill us when he fines out "as jogged over around the back of the ice cream parlor to find kate waiting by the truck.

"hi sky your back I was getting a little worried there"

"me too kate me too" I mumbled

The next morning I was woken up by the idiots I like to call my brother and the pack. Are they serious right now I am trying to sleep and they are being as loud as they can. I don't know how kate sleeps through all this. I stroll on down stairs to give the a stern talking to. "Could you possibly be any louder" I said to them. I am meant by 4 tall muscular idiots one being my brother one being quill that is kinda like my other brother and the other to being jared and paul. I know I look horrible right now I mean i just woke up what can I do. I give them all a good stare down in the eyes as I say "I am trying to sleep and you are so loud it is ridiculous." my eyes stopped on paul's I never realized but they are probably the prettiest deep blue I have ever seen. They are deep like the ocean and hold so much emanation that I could melt at one look. Wait hold up what am I saying this is paul, older than me, hot headed, chick magnet paul. what am I even saying. Yet he is looking at me like I am the prettiest thing to walk the planet, such love and admiration in his eyes it scares me. Why me? I think I am average but people say I'am beautiful. I don't look like my brother I have green eyes a pale/tannish skin, i like long, curly my chocolate colored hair that is all from my mom. I look just like my mother.

Why is paul still staring? oh oh no…no please no. my brother realized what happened just as I did and literally pushed paul out the door. A few minutes later I heard growling but I couldn't focus on the right now. All I can think about is how paul imprinted on me.

* * *

**thanks for reading guys you're awesome:)please review and I will for sure write more! and if you want to know the story behind seth and kate just visit my page and click on the story "seth & kate" (it is a work in progress) thanks again! reviews would be awesome!**


	2. Labels

**Paul's P.O.V**

I saw her today, my imprint for the first time I actually saw her, actually looked at her and bam instant imprint. Do you ever get that feeling when you slip on a rug or your are going down a big drop on a roller coster? well if you know what I am talking about multiply that by hundreds and maybe you'll get close to my feeling when I first saw her. My world changed, it literally ran away only to replaced by the goddess standing in front of me. She was now my new world. Her hair was pulled back into a messy high bun, her seaweed green eyes in tangled me with fascination, her soft pink lips were tempting and teasing, her face soft, lightly tanned, with laugh lines. She was perfect with out a doubt. Everything that is good is her. What is her name again….? how do I not know her name. I am snapped out of my trance when jacob being an ass pushes me out the door and away from my angel. I am pissed like no tomorrow, who the hell does he think he is taking me away from my imprint. I phase and jacob phases and that is when all hell breaks lose. We are going at it for a good 10 min. before the all mighty alpha has to break it up. Now sam is pissed and gives us the whole brothers don't fight crap, but lets just blow that shit right out of the water everyone knows that we get in to lots of fights especially me…. I wouldn't so often is everyone wasn't so fucking annoying. Sam orders us to phase so we could all talk about it.

"alright what happened?" sam questioned

"I imprinted" you could tell that sam was surprised about this.

"on skylar!" jacob added, oh that is her name I like that name.

"skylar" I repeated

"she is my sister you idiot!" jacob yelled

"YEAH WELL SHE MY IMPRINT" I was getting madder by the second, jake better shut up soon.

"BOYS please…jake, paul would never do anything to hurt her, he can't it would literally cause him pain to hurt her…And paul is you ever do anything out of line or violate skylar in anyway you will have to answer to me okay. you guys got it"

"yes" we both mumbled

"good" sam said as he walked away. brady showed up to take patrol and said to me.

" you imprinted on sky…. good luck man she has no love for the ways of imprinting, says it is forced and whatnot. her and seth got into a fight about it. Seth got so made that he phase and now is going apologies to sky right now."

"why is he apologies?" brady was suddenly looking very guilty and wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. So I picked him up by his shirt and repeated my question.

"okay okay seth maybe have tried to kill her and ended up scratching her a little." he said really fast. I am beyond pissed. When I find seth I am going to beat the shit out of him. How could he, that little devil. he was in for a world of pain.

* * *

**skylar P.O.V**

Paul out of all people it is paul. I didn't think I was ever going to be imprinted on none of the less by Paul. I don't even know him, he has said I believe all of three words to me and now I'm his imprint. That supernatural stuff is just messed up, He is older than me and way more how do I say this…..uh more experienced than me. He has been with millions of girls and I have been on all of like 5 actual dates. I have been kissed before but nothing special. I wonder…. what it would be like to kiss Paul. His enchanting deep blue eyes drawing me in His soft lips touching mine…stop okay skylar bad girl you don't even know the guy. And there is no way I am letting this crazy indian voodoo magic make me fall for Paul.

Kate and me were making our usual sunday morning pancakes when we heard yelling outside. "Why the fuck did you even think about touching her" paul yelled at seth "She my imprint!"

"who…skylar?"

"yes you dumb ass and you fucking hurt her."

"look man I'm sorry but…" seth was silenced by a punch in the jaw from Paul. Okay now that was just uncalled for, I have got to stop this.

"Paul!" I yelled. Upon hearing my voice totally forgot about seth and started to smile like an idiot, the smile soon faded when he realized that I was mad at him. Kate appeared at my side wondering what was going on out here, she saw seth and ran up to him. Me on the other hand walked right back inside and Paul followed.

"skylar?" he said almost afraid of my response.

"what?" I said sharply

"are you mad at me?" I sit down on an old faded wooded counter stool and heave a heavy shy.

" Yes I am, You can't just go around and beat up people when you have a problem, look I know he hurt me but really it is just a little scratch,here look." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the already healing wound. "and beside I was the one that got seth mad I really deserved this." I finished

"No you don't you never deserve to be hurt, that bastard seth needs to be more fucking careful" I winced when he said that.

"why must you use that language, I know I cuss sometimes but not on a regular basic, that is just mean. I don't know about you but I don't want to walk around being labeled as mean."

"you don't like my cussing?" I nodded "then I can stop if you want me to"

"I have no say in what you do and don't do, it is just that be careful cause do you want people to know you for your language or your real self, just think about it, oh and by the way you don't have to do anything for me, I don't own you." Paul's face was confused at first but then said

"you do own me though, I would do anything to everything for you, your my imprint." paul smiled, I like his smile it makes his face look young and free of worry, but I had to set him straight no matter how knee weakening that sentence or the smile is.

"I am not your anything, okay I don't even believe we have had a whole conversation before today. I am sorry the I won't just fall into your arms like some imprints, but that isn't happening." Paul looked like a lost puppy, scarred and no where to go.

"skylar could we please just start over?" paul asked hopefully

"sure" I said quietly

"Hi, it is a pleasure to meet you I am paul." he extended one hand with that wide smile of his splattered across his face.I didn't expect him to take that literally. I causality took his hand to shake. Suddenly I smile at how idiotic, we are acting like kids. Paul smile widens is that was even possible.

"uh hello my name Skylar, the pleasure is all mine?"

* * *

**thanks everyone for reading. thank you j1u29 for reviewing, it really encouraged me to write another chapter! Remember the more REVIEWS I get the more WRITING I will do. Tell me how you like it and wether or not you like Paul's p.o.v. if you did I will write more form his p.o.v. thanks a million you guys are awesome! :) **


	3. fact 5

**okay I don't know if you notice but I changed it so sky was a sophomore that way the story works better and Paul can be a senior.**

* * *

Ugh school. Grown ups are always like why do you complain about school you learn so much, I mean come on it you are going to wake up a bunch of teenagers at 6 am you have to be prepared for complaining. The first day of school isn't bad, it is just the days after it that you are dreading. I get my schedule go to the my class get an introduction to what we will be doing sophomore year. You know the regular first day stuff. I am walking to lunch pretty pumped because I just made agreements with the office to let me take all early morning class so after lunch I have P.E. than I get to leave. I am walking down the halls when I hear someone call my name. I am relieved but sadly disappointed that it wasn't Paul. I haven't seen him all day and if we are being honest I kinda…maybe a little bit miss him. Instead it is Luke, oh my god I totally forgot about our soon to be planed date. The more I thought about it the less and less I wanted to go out with him, which is funny cause just a day or to go I was giggling like a little girl about going out with him.

"hey sky, how's your first day?" Luke says shyly, while running his hand through his ash blond hair.

"uh good, what about yours" I questioned

"well lacrosse training is starting the second week of school, so soon to be good" I laughed a little even though I wasn't really into the conversation.

"So about that date, would friday work?" luke asked

"mm….sure friday would be nice." I said quietly even though I had lost interest in dating him, I am still going to except.

"Awesome I will pick you up around six, we could go to a bonfire at the beach with some friends, is that okay?"

"Yeah that sounds great" I replied with a smile"

"okay see you then" he kissed my cheek and then walked away. I keep my head down, ashamed of some what leading him on and walked about two steps before I ran into something. 'Am I that stupid the I ran into a wall' was my first thought but when I looked up my head was filled with an interlay different thought…Paul. He looked betrayed and confused and above all jealous and angry.

"who was that?" Paul spat

"who was who?" I answered innocently stiffened

"that guy that fu…. I mean that kissed you and your going out with on friday" It was obvious that he was trying not to cuss as he said this, Aww that is so sweet even though I told him he didn't have to stop for me.

"oh him that's luke."

"and were are you going friday?"

"you heard, to the beach"

"and what are you Planing on doing at the 'beach' "

"Gosh I don't know _dad, _why does it even mater"

"because I know how this goes, 'luke' is going to take you to the bonfire, flirt, make jokes to get you comfortable around him, maybe ask you if you want a beer and insists if you say no, then take you away form the group somewhere he says "we can be alone" after he will tell you that he had a lot of fun with you and that you are different than any other girl he has been with and then he will say the the classic 'I'm scared because I am already falling in love with you.' then…then….it will all be downhill from there." Paul looked like he was having a hard time stay clam.

"Sounds like you speak from experience, Probably true considering how many girls you have been with." I snapped at him. That didn't help his shaking but then his eyes meant mine and he visually calmed down.

"Skylar, please don't…. you know your different than the other girls."

"aha isn't that what you say to all the girls before it all goes 'downhill' " I commented while putting quotations around downhill.

"come on you know I am not just saying" Now I was just getting me mad, he can't tell me who to date, and how to think.

"Do I? by the way how do you know that luke isn't a player like you, You know luke could actually like me for me, which I am convinced he knows more about than you" I ranted and then walked right passed him. I heard A door behind me open and slam shut, no doubt Paul, but I don't look back no way am I going to look back.

On mondays we found out that kate and me don't have the same lunch period, oh great now lets view my choices of who I can sit with, the computers people which seemed to be lead by a short small girl I think her name is ally maybe, I meant her once, I think she is kate's cousin, or I could sit with the popular click, haha they hated me ever since 8th grade when I stood up to them when they were teasing kate about seth ditching her (those were hard times for kate) or maybe I could sit with the jocks, I played a few sports and I vaguely know of the person the worship her name is elizabeth she is blond and tall but rarely here she is usually at this special school for athletes, I heard she is really good I mean she must be her parents were both in the olympics. Anyways after a little bit of questioning where I should sit I feel an arm draped around me. I look up to see brady smiling down at me. "hi sky why don't you sit with us"

"okay" It wasn't my first choice I mean I get enough of the werewolf around home but I still excepted the offer. As I sit down everyone stiffened up I notice that jacob isn't here but jared, a girl I don't really know siting next to him, and quill, guess the rest have the other lunch period. The girl sitting next to jared smiles, she is pretty I realize, you wouldn't notice it at first glance but with her straight black hair, tan skin and soft face, she is pretty in a native american way. "hi, I'm Kim! it is so nice to meet you, your Skylar right paul's uh impr…. wait" She turns to jared and whispers something in his ear, jared nods and says "yes she knows everything, she is Jacob's sister" Kim nods and smiles and I notice how happy she is, she seems to be the person that is always happy…. good for her. Jared takes a second way from staring at Kim..(oh she is his imprint..I get it) and he notices Paul is missing. He turns to me and asks where paul is.

"how am I supposed to know" I say while trying not to look guilty.

"come on Sky we know you know where paul is or at least why he left." Quill comments

"okay …..maybe we had a little argument about me going out with luke and then he might have said somethings and I might have mentioned somethings about his number of girls, and then I said something along the line of him being a player and not really knowing me and maybe I stormed out" I said fast hoping no one would process. Quill laughed a little, brady shook his head and jared turned to Kim as of to she how she is feeling about all this.

"I know you don't realize it but you influence paul so much it is ridiculous" jared filled in the silence with. This confused me I know that jared is Paul's like best friend but how could that be true.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Paul has changed since he imprinted on you, I don't think I have heard more than one cuss word after when before it was just a consistent stream of them and he hasn't fought anyone or yelled or punched or anything even when leah said that paul doesn't deserve you and that he is just join to end up hurting you, and for him not to fight with her takes a lot of will power, you must have said something to him" I didn't respond because I didn't know how to. Quill changing the topic says…

"how long do you think it will take him to phase back?"

"uh well sky did tell him that he didn't even know her and mentioned all the others girls he has been with, which he hates to even mention himself now and to have it be done by your imprint…ouch and on top of that his imprint is going out with someone other than himself which will probably be the worst of it all I mean I can't even imagination having your imprint basically fighting and not really excepting the imprint and then to have her being in the arms of someone else" jared winced while he said this and pulled Kim closer to him. " I would say the rest of the day we can expect him out, maybe more….. seeing his imprint might be a little to pailful" okay…. are they serious right now? If they are trying to guilt me into something it is not going to work. Kim looks confused and sad as if she can't even think about something as dreadful as that.

"but if he stays away ….won't it cause him pain as well?" Kim asked. jared looked at Kim with admiration and love then said with care dripping from this voice…

"yes but he will probably follow her around in wolf form or see her through our thoughts, but most likely stay in wolf form it is a little less painful."

"great so I can depend on myself being stalked by a wolf….. awesome" I sarcastically said. Everyone except Kim turned to me and looked as if I had just admitted to the bomb of pearl harbor.

"you really don't get it, this is actually funny she knows about imprinting but Paul is going to have to explain to make her understand." jared obverses.

"No I understand it, I just don't agree with it and no I am not saying that I don't agree with who it chose for me honestly it isn't like I had much say but what I am trying to say is that love should happen naturally not because some indian magic made it so but because you know there strengths and there faults yet you love them anyways because they are not only your love but because they are your friend, Not because imprinting told you she was the one but because he told himself that she was." when I finished Kim looked like she was going to cry and muttered something like…"that was so beautiful" Quill and jared and brady looked speechless. until Quill chose to break the silence.

"brady you were right Paul does have a hand full with that one, she will even give paul a run for his money but she can win an argument in a nice way"

Day 3 paul was another no show at school I mean. I hear him outside my widow sometimes it is a lonely howl or desperate whimper. I miss him as much as it pains me to admit, I do. It was already he has ,missed half of a week of school already this is ridiculous. Right when I think this I hear a howl echo across the forest it is about 7:30 p.m. right now, billy harry and I think chief swan are out on some boys night as they like to call it, but that is just really code for sitting around the t.v. watching ball. jacob is out probably helping sam do something, so I am alone. I am just making myself pasta for dinner, I usually like to make a lot because jacob always like to have left overs to eat later. The howling keeps coming and I have decided that this has gone on to long and I have to put a stop to it. I storm out the back door and walk straight into the woods. No I am not crazy for walking into the woods in at night alone even, and yes I know of vampires and what might be out there but I also know that paul wouldn't let anything harmful even come close to touching me.

"Paul I know your out there" I said "come on don't even try to hide, I'm your imprint I think I know when you are with in a 15 meter radios." I didn't even really think about that last part and what I had just admitted to well it is to late to take it back now. I see I giant silver wolf, but I know it is paul because his eyes are the same deep stone blue. He whimpers a lowers his head, scared that I will run away no doubt but instead I walk up to him and pet his head. Moving my hand back and forth across the space between his ears. Paul wages his tail and makes this sweet quiet almost purring sound. haha I thought only cats did that.

"you know paul your cute as a dog," Paul his tail even more as I said this. "We need to talk because missing 3 days of your first week of school is not okay." Paul nods his head and I start walking back to the house, only be stopped short by Paul circling around me and hauling me to a stop. He has a worried look on his face and nuzzles me away from the house and begins to whimpers.

"paul clam down, we can talk about it in the house I can leave the water boiling for too long. besides you don't have to worry about the guys both jacob and my dad are out." This seems to worry him even more. Oh please like I can be left alone for a couple of hours with out getting into trouble. Paul lets me walk back to the house though and then runs away to go shift back. I am putting the pasta in the pot when Paul walks in..….without a shirt. Is he serious I tried not to look to long but I couldn't help but notice how ripped he is, I mean he is…hot and dare I say it sexy. He is wearing only a pair of cutoffs while I am wearing pj shorts and and an over sized jacket which I am pretty sure is Jacob's. I turn to him and ask him to please sit down.

"are you usually left alone at night?" he starts

"only sometimes, it is not like I need a baby sitter, I can take care of myself "

"of corse you can it is just not safe to be alone"

"I am not a little kid paul"

"oh I know it is just that, I don't like you being left alone…. next time could you please call me and tell me so I can patrol your house or something?"

"honestly paul sometimes you treat yourself like the plague around me, next time you can just come in, I don't mine the company" Paul seems to like that a lot and smiles widely.

"would you like some pasta?" I ask

"uh yes please if you have enough." he answers. I laugh at this causing Paul to smile but look confused.

"as if we ever have enough food for you guys all you seem to do is eat, and yes I made extra." We ate in companionable silence both waiting for the other to say something. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Paul your coming back to school tomorrow right?" I questioned. Paul looked down almost embraced or ashamed.

"Do you want be to come back?"he asked quietly

"why wouldn't I?" I inquired. "look paul I know we had a disagreement but That doesn't mean I hate you and you know that so why are you not at school."

"I don't know" he said almost to quite to be able to hear.

"paul are you going to give me a reason or.."

"because it is to painful!" he interrupted with a yell. His face soften when he looked at me. "look I am sorry for yelling but it is to painful, It hurts to see you walking laughing and smiling with someone else. It hurts to think about all the other girls I have been with and to think that I didn't really notice you before, if I would have before maybe I would be the one you are going out with on friday or the one to kiss you on the cheek. And your right I don't know as well as luke or other people, That is the most painful thing of all." He finishes with a sigh and looks down again almost afraid of my gaze.

"We are friends right now which means you have no say in who I date okay?" he nods his head and I continue "Also you can't expect yourself to know everything about me even if I am your imprint, but over time you can learn more about me for example fact about skylar #1: uhhh pancakes over waffles any time any day." Paul looks up and gives me that are you serious look and I shrug in response "hey they might be stupid things but now you know more about me." I said with a smile. Paul smiles widely and says

"I will take whatever I can get…..sky do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" paul asked hopefully.

"I am not sure if you wan tot give me a ride my first class is at 6:15."

"no I want to. I definitely do. and what about after class do you need a ride?"

"well I guess I would but my last class is P.E. after lunch."

"you have an early morning schedule." he observed

"yes oh Fact #2 I don't mind being the early bird."

"So I will drop you of after as well because it that period after is my free period."

"that sounds great thanks"

"okay fact # 3: I always take the back roads." I say as I hop into paul's old black jeep. Paul laughs a little and smiles as I sat down in his car. I think this is the happiest I have seen him in a while.

"are you sure, I mean if we go the back way we might be late and it would be much faster if we didn't." Paul comments.

"You know what your problem is you don't know how to slow down and saver things" I say in a light joking but still going to make a point manner of speaking.

"I do to" he contradicted

"No you don't know how to saver the moment I will prove my point have you ever been ice skating paul?"

"Yes but what does this have anything to do with it?"

"it has everything to do with it, can you tell me a specific memory from ice skating?"

"huh I don't know, I mean I have gone ice skating but I don't remember anything specific details or something it was like all the other times I have been iceskating."

"that right there is your problem you can make a moment memorable by just slowing down and taking the time to saver it. For example I remember ice skating with Kate and seth one time, I know what your thinking I was major third wheeling it but this was before seth found out that kate was his soul mate. It was a cold september night me and kate begged sue who was baby sitting us to take us ice skating and of corse seth was dragged along. We went to the rink and were ice skating around, picking up the shaved off ice and throwing it at each other. We got hot chocolate and seth being the klutz he was slips on the ice and and spills a drop of hot coco on my shirt. I think I still have that shirt today." I finish with a sad smile, I miss the old us. Paul is staring at me with a look of admiration. I look back at him and smile. Suddenly we hear a car honk and paul quickly swerves onto his side of the road. I laugh a little and paul looks panicked.

"are you okay, your not hurt right?" he questions

"yes I am fine how about no more life lessons when we are driving mmk?"

Wednesday went by fast along with thursday, Paul has been picking me up and dropping me off after school, sometimes he will stay longer at my house after he drops me off. We would hang out maybe do someone homework watch some t.v. I was surprised by how easy it was to be with Paul we just kinda worked together, we could talk for hours straight or be sitting in companionable silence. I have given him fact # 4: my best subject is english worst is math. I actually like spending time with him and he doesn't let me forget how happy he is to spend time with me. On friday we pull into my drive way but he makes no move to get out of the car, which is odd cause usually he jumps right out and comes around to my side to get my door. I unbuckle and turn to him in my seat.

"Are you going to come in?" I ask Paul just sits there staring straight ahead and not looking at me. "Paul is everything all right?" Paul suddenly turns to me with a desperate look in his eyes.

"sky please don't go on that date with luke" oh so this is why he has been acting all weird today, Me on the other hand had totally forgotten about the date.

"Paul you know I have to. Would it be fair of me to just ditch him?"

"No sky really don't go like fake sickness or something. I don't want you to go out with him."

"remember you have no say in who I date," again with this why doesn't he just let it go. If he keeps this up we will just end up back in square one.

" don't go out with him I mean it, It will end badly I know it, also I think I am in the position to have an opinion and say in who you date,"

"No you aren't, You might have forgotten but fact #5 me and you are just friends… barely" I slam the car door on my way out and storm back into the house.

* * *

Things were going okay at the bonfire. It was fun actually but I couldn't help that little voice in my head telling me that I wished paul was here. Luke has been nice, he is funny and really sweet, used cheesy pick up lines like you know your the prettiest girl here right? After a couple hours luke asked if I wanted to take a walk on the beach with him alone. I agreed the night was going well luke didn't seem to be the pick up artist as paul predicted, what harm could a walk do. We ended up sitting against a log that was placed a few feet away from a low cliff that people like to jump off for fun the water might be a little to cold though tonight.

"sky we have been friends for a long time now and I just wanted you to know that you are so unlike any other girls.." wait this was starting to sound familiar.

"what do you mean luke" I asked.

"it is just that I am a little afraid" oh now this sounds a lot like what paul was saying

"afraid of what?" I question having a suspicion of what he was going to say.

"Afraid of how fast I am falling in love with you." okay is all too much like what paul said the walk alone, unlike any other girl, afraid of falling in love. Gosh darn it paul was right. I suddenly realize the closer proximity of luke and how is hand on my hip getting higher and higher, his lips all of a sudden crash on to mine and I jump out of his grasp out of surprise. Luke just pulls me closer and whispers in my ear "it is no big deal sky I love you" He smells like beer, he probably had one to many. He kisses my neck and I scute farther way.

"look luke You barely no what you are saying…maybe I should go." I said as I make a move to get up he pulled me down and says..

"No you're not gong anywhere." this time I sense danger so I get up quicker than his druken self can catch me . I get my phone out, I am not calling my older brother or my dad that is for sure. Not kate cause I think her and seth are on some anniversary date or whatever. So I call paul it rung 2 times a I look up from my phone to see paul coming out of the trees a ways away, he starts walking towards me then when he see the worry running I see brady and embry right behind him. oh great I get the almost whole gang. I hear the slurred words of luke and him telling me to get back over here.

"would you please just shut up luke it is not happening get over it"

"ohh someone a little feisty tonight" he sad as he walked over to me every step he took forward I took back.

"luke why don't you just leave'" Paul was only a few feet away and looked about ready to kill luke and of corse luke being an idiot just makes it worst.

"Why don't you just leave" and then he pushes me of the cliff and no this is not a metaphor he literally pushed me off the cliff. I heard a Paul yell my name then I was surrounded by coldness and darkness. my first thought was find the surface. It was harder than you think with the currents pushing everywhere you seem to lose your sense of up and down. I felt a pair of strong burring hot arms pull me from the water. Soon I am rapped in blankets and moved to Paul's car. He is still only wearing cutoff and it seems paul has something against shirts. I snuggle close to him for warmth and he drapes his are around me. We stop in my drive way but nobly makes a move to get out.

"you were right." I mumble into his bare chest. "I am sorry I should have.."

"shhh you have nothing to apologies for sky," I look up to him and stare into his dark blue eyes and see all the love and care in them.

"Paul I am sorry I ruin your friday night" I confessed

"no it is not ruined, I am with you" He said sweetly. I think this is the closest we have ever been and I start to unconsciously fill the gap. Our lips graze each other. I draw back because we are suppose to be friends and friend don't kiss. Instead I kiss him lightly on the cheek and say thanks for saving me. I can't help but notice how even that little touch of our lips is the best thing I have ever felt.

* * *

**thanks again for reading, please review and I will right more!**


End file.
